Tonights My Night
by TheDarkGrimoire
Summary: A man, after a harsh couple of weeks of heart ache is encouraged by a close friend to go out and enjoy the night. And enjoy that night he shall. One-shot. M/M.


**A/N: I am deeply sorry for the long wait everyone. This story was inspired by something personal that recently happened. If curiosity haunts you then by all means continue...**

* * *

'_When I was younger I would wonder weather or not I would find that someone._  
_I know. Hehe, a 10 year old wondering if he'll find someone when he should be having fun just playing games. I never was a normal kid. And I'm happy I'm not now at 19.'_

I put my pie down to rub my wrist. 3 hours straight of nothing but writing and my hands are just now starting to cramp up.

I look over to the open window and I feel a faint breeze blow across my cheek.

"Why does everything around me lately seem to remind me of just two weeks ago?" I asked myself for the 10th time.

I closed my eyes for a minute but that only made me feel worse.

'_I still see it._

_The smiles, grins and smirks._

_I still hear it._

_The laughter, giggles traded between us, the mouthwatering moans of each others names that would escape our lips sometimes even muffled by those very lips._

_I still feel it...'_

The moment I opened my eyes my view was distorted by my tears. My chest felt like it had a bomb shoved into it and it went off. And for two weeks now its been going off again and again every time I think of him.

I took a deep breath and wiped away my tears, grabbed my pen and continued.

"He was like a dream to me. " I said aloud as I wrote every word on paper.

"Being a few years years younger then me, at most three, he was like an angel sent down from above and I just happen to meet him. I swear it was just like in those cheesy romance novels.

We fell in love and were almost inseparable. We talked about our days, stayed close as possible between each other whenever we were close. Anytime he saw me he would love to tackle me to the ground in a flying glomp and force his lips against my own as we layed on the ground.

I would intertwine our fingers and he would nuzzle against my neck clamming himself as my mate, and I would agree 100% all the time. He was... My first-"

"Bang mate?" someone else's voice continued.

"No, more like lover."

"..."

"..."

"How long have you been here sis?"

A anthropomorphic female Haunter with only her head poking out of the wall directly above my computer smiled down at me.

She is one of my closest friends. So much I actually call her my sister. I will beat the living shit out of anyone who hurts her even with how negative I feel right now.

"Your mom let me in about 3 mins ago. How are you holding up?" by this point she grabbed the second chair in my room, sat beside me and threw only of her ghostly arms around me.

I sighed and let my arms fall to my sides.

"I'm feeling slightly better now. I've been watching some youhube videos and just laughing like an idiot," I threw on a smile "played some games and practiced some karate. My heads been feeling pretty clear and open you know?"

She giggled and said "When has your head ever been clear?"

I turned to her and stuck out my tongue. "Oh like your one to talk!"

"So what? I happen to like having something to think about all the time!"

I muttered "Maybe that's why you can't focus in class..."

"Your in the same pool as me!"

She levitated over my bed with her head behind her head and eyes closed. I rolled my eyes and turned back to continue writing until I suddenly was lifted in the air.

"Hey put me down!"

I looked over to my sister and I could see a faint blue glow coming from under her eye lids.

"Oh don't try that fake ass eyes closed psychic bullshit with me!" I yelled.

The snickering she was giving me was indescribable.

I struggled to free myself, flailing like a Magicarp out of water. She was spinning me around gently like a mery-go-round. I was growing so hard like a Houndoom. Wish I was that instead of a human.

"Tonight me and you are gonna go out!" she said leisurely.

"!"

"Make sure to wear your best stuff because me and my friends are gonna make this night a night to remember!"

"Whoa whoa whoa-"

"Tonight at 8:20! And be sure to buy plenty of CONDOMS!"

A thick blush blush spread over my face when she yelled out condom.

"SHHHHHH! Shut it or my mom will hear you!"

I tried to grab her but she dropped my ass onto the bed and she floated away into the wall far beyond my reach.

I let out a heavy sigh and smiled. 'If she wasn't here with me I'd still be in bed just moping and being all pissy.' I turned over and looked at the clock. it was 3:48pm. 'Just a few hours away I see. Well...'

I flipped out of bed on my few and walked over to my closet.

"Might as well start looking through my stuff. If I'm going out clubbing I'm gonna go out to impress!"

I slipped through my stuff as the hours seemed to fly by.

* * *

In our town we only have one club but goddamn is it good!

Its called Club Fang. And the motto their is: "Biting is allowed... And encouraged!"

I'm wearing a pair of black pants with silver streaks on the thighs, a red shirt with matching silver trim on the collar, a special jacket that exposes my stomach if not for the shirt,and black boots. And to top off my little fashion statement I put on a pair of round clear glasses and some and shined my two ear piercings on each ear. I'm gonna get some action if it kills me!

It was already 8:11 and I was already close to the club. Looks like I'm one of the first here and ready.

"Well looks like someones ready for some fun tonight!" Sis called out to me.

She was wearing a pair of form fitting black pants, a light blue top with a darker blue jacket on top. Finally she had on a pair of brown sandles , a nice blue belt and a powder blue hat to tie in her outfit. She came up right beside me in line. Lucky too. There were about 12 people who were right behind her.

"Well look at you. You look like your up for some fun tonight!"

She thrusted her index finger in my face, wagging it "Uh uh uh. Tonight's all about you having fun! I'm just your wing man tonight!"

"Wait isn't it win-"

"All right everyone. The club is about to open." A big bouncer wearing round shades, a plain black shirt and blue jeans yelled out to us. He started looking people over, making sure their up to the club code. Three rules about the club everyone knows.

1. Green clothes is a no-no  
2. Nothing around your neck thats not a glowstick  
3. **NO ASSLESS CHAPS!**(There was an incident...)

As he picked through people, either sending them away or letting them in, we looked around to see who might be in tonight. We saw some more humans like me a males and females. Some looked cute but...Ehh. I saw a Grovyle that peeked my interest but that interest disappeared when I saw a Lilligant latch on to his arm and cuddle up to him. A studly Machoke wearing a bright red jacket was flexing for everyone. I looked over and saw sis looking him over. I shook my head and said "You and those giant dudes. You have a fetish and we both know it."

She gave me a glare as I laughed "And you have a thing for innocent looking guys. You MUST dream about just being a master with 20 of them being your slaves and just covering them all in your c-"

"AHEM."

She turned around to see the bouncer politely interrupt her.

"Ehhehe...Sorry." She turned around to give me a blood thirsty glare. Hehehehehe.

He looked her over and after a couple of seconds he gave her the thumbs up and opened the rather detail double doors. She gave me a thumbs up as she walked in. Ok my turn.

He looked me over slowly. He motioned his finger for me to spin around so he could see my entire look. He still looked unsure even after that! No way am I not getting into the club tonight!

I slipped my glasses into my pocket, fixed my messy brown hair so it looked much more slicked back. People compare it to some guy named Aizen from Bleach.

With this change he seemed pleased and gave me the OK to go in!

* * *

**8:21**

The club was already going in full swing! Music was loud, lights were going off, people were moving and shaking and the bars were full of people already looking half drunk.

Speaking of the bar that's where I saw sis surrounded by a few of her friends. They were laughing and having a good time in a booth close to it. As I made my way through the crowded in front of me I popped out in front of her and her group.

She squeaked in surprise but got up to give me a hug and introduce me to some of her friends. For two hours straight I had the best time ever!

I flirted, talked and had some drinks. Sis was doing the same thing and she even pushed me on a few guys. Although they were more her type I still gave them a shot. That one Dargonite guy looked pretty sexy. And by the way he shook his hips as he walked away from me.

**10:33**

By now I was feeling like I was on top of the goddamn world. I was on that line between being sober and just drunk enough to know what I was doing.

I saw sis was laughing and giggling at some of her friends drunken slurs. I swear that woman could out drink Giratina if she wanted. I swaggered to the center of the dance floor and I just went crazy.

Now I love to dance. And according to what others say when I drunk dance I actually look really good. I let my hands roam my body, flow with the music and express myself in dance. Those were the exact same words he...would...

Memories of my past relationship faded in and out of my mind as I danced...

Suddenly I felt two arms wrap around my mid-section. I thought it was just sis being her usual self but that faded when I felt those hands grope my groin. We were surrounded by people and the thought of being molested by someone made my cock spring to life.

"Go to the bar and show the bar tender the present in your pocket..." A gently husky voice breathed into my ear. "Tonight your gonna be mine..."

Just as fast as that warm body caught me, touched me and told me I belong to someone. Fuck being safe I'm going to enjoy tonight. I reached into my pocket and pulled out what looked like a mini golden crown.

"OK... I'm definitely curious now."

I followed the mysterious voices orders and went to the bartender and showed him the tiny crown. He gave me the signal to follow him. He pulled me behind the counter to where the booze was. When we came to a random wall he pulled out a bottle, revealing a secret passage! There was a pink light at the end of it. He ushered me to go in.

Now at this pint anyone would be hesitant, but that sexy voice echoed in my voice pushed me to follow those orders.

I walked down the hall and came up to a door with the name 'Selieme' and right above the door was a pink light bulb.

I turned the knob and went inside. it was a bed room with a wallpaper of purple and dark pink wallpaper cover the walls. On the left there was a large T.V. mounted on the wall and below it was about four different game systems. To the left was a giant king sized bed with a comfy looking purple comforter and matching thick pillows.

Before I could look around more I felt those warm arms wrap around me again from behind.

"You looked so beautiful on that dance floor... I've had my eye on you all night and I knew if i didn't catch you now some bimbo would have you... but your mine now." That husky voice breathed into my ear. That warm breath made my heart beat increase.

I craned my neck and finally saw who my captor was.

Selieme is the most beautiful Mienshao I've ever seen. His eyes held the innocence of someone who has never felt that skin to skin touch but had seen it over and over again.

Selieme grinned as he pushed me towards the bed. I spun around and forced my lips against his own. His felt soft and smooth and tasted like juicy peaches. He sliped his tongue against my lips begging for entry, and I was more then happy to allow him.

I moaned softly into his mouth as I licked his hot moist tongue , slobbering as much as possible into his maw. He drank my spit as fast as possible. As we made out he moved his whip like hand to my crotch he grabbed my cock through my pants and tried jacking me off. As eager as I felt and he was to bed me I couldn't have gotten my clothes off.

Suddenly he shoved me on top of his bed and crawled up to me with a hungry look in his eyes. I grinned at him a whispered "You can't rape the willing sexy..."

He pulled my pants down but left my boxers on. He looked up to me as he pulled out my stiff seven inch meat and licked the side "If anyone is gonna get raped..." He kissed the tip and licked the gooey pre that bubbled up and spread as much pre-cum and spit for the main event.

He turned around to show me his fat juicy ass. It jiggled as he lifted it up and spread it open, hovering over my twitching cock. I grabbed his big cheeks and forced my way in as deep as possible only making about 4inches in.

"Try and relax." I told him.

"I-I'll t-try. Its my first time..."He breathed out as he took deep breaths.

Hearing that its his first time I pulled out, pulled him over so he was sitting on my lap. I kissed him again and told him "I'll be gently Selieme. I want you to remember this."

He looked back as I pulled his giant butt apart again and pushed myself balls deep inside. He called out my name as my tip scratched that bundle of nerves inside him. I sawed in and out at a constant pace.

"Ahh...Oooh...Oh-fu-gonna cum..." he whined. He bit my ear and played with my piercing as I slammed into him as my balls readied over 2 weeks worth of hot cum. "Cum in me... I want to feel your hot spermies swim inside me."

I groaned as he said this, my sticky cum bursting inside him. We kissed as my seed went deep inside his virgin hole.

"I belong to you now." He panted. "I promise I'll never leave you. And I'll always love you..."

I could feel myself relax and hug him as he said this. "And I promise the same to you, my beautiful selieme."I told him. I maneuvered us so we were under the covers. With me still inside him he clenched my slowly regrowing cock. He giggled as he felt me grow.

"Goodnight love."  
"Goodnight Selieme."

With one last kiss for the night he placed his head onto my shoulder and went into a deep sleep with me not far behind.

* * *

**12:50 AM**

The anthro haunter nicknamed Sis was standing outside the club. She

"You owe me big time big brother. You have no clue how much sleep I missed setting up tonight! Finding him was easy. Just trying to set a date was the hard part... *sigh* I hope you two are having fun!"

She floated off into the air, planning to crash in his bed for the next 14 hours of well deserved sleep. As she left, she yelled into the midnight sky

"YOU BETTER BE USING A CONDOM!"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the story! **

**This was sorta based on my recent breakup with my boyfriend. He hurt me bad but with the support of a few friends and family I came out pretty good. When I do find that special someone again I'm gonna love them as much as I can. Wish me luck in love :D.**

**~See ya later!**


End file.
